FusionFall Legacy: A World We Never Knew Existed
by GameOver25
Summary: When Lord Fuse invades after the recent Black Arms invasion, the gods of existence and victory try everything in their power to prevent him from reaching Earth. When that fails; the god of existence decides to call upon the only heroes that can possibly stop Fuse: Us. Pulled into a world not our own; will we save earth, or will Fuse kick our ass and take over? Read now to find out.


_**FusionFall Legacy: A World We Never Knew Existed**_

* * *

The multiverse theory states that for every possibility of existence there exists a universe containing it. This includes a universe where the sonic crew was on earth when Lord Fuse invades. We never knew that the multiverse theory was scientific law and must be obeyed. The multiverse is real. And we're exploring it one universe at a time starting with FusionFall Legacy. If you are reading this story; don't make the mistake we did. Keep our universe separate from the rest of existence.

Welcome to the FusionFall Legacy: A World We Never Knew Existed universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original characters. FusionFall belongs to Cartoon Network and Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega. The character Jak belongs to a friend of mine who goes by the username Knownsupersilver. If Knownsupersilver is reading this; Thanks for letting me use your character in this story. I only own GameOver Oblivion GodSlayer, Indigo, and my FusionFall avatar Coco Skiptooth.

This story is a tribute to the original Fusionfall and to the fans that are bringing it back. Lord Fuse is scaled up in strength to account for both the involvement of the sonic crew and the twin gods. Lord Fuse is an existence buster in this story for this reason. Now, without any other delays, we can get on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Prolog: The battle between two gods and Planet Fusion! Coco Skiptooth logs in!**_

* * *

I didn't know it at the time, but soon I would be proven right about my theory that the multiverse is real.

Somewhere in another universe a battle was taking place. A spar between gods was occurring in the outer rim of the Milky Way galaxy. Two figures flashed by at the speed of light and started clashing fists. In the middle of it they slow down just enough to be visible to the human eye before speeding up again. In that moment, we get a glimpse of their forms.

One figure appears to be a grey anthropomorphic wolf with green eyes, dark grey highlights, and a long grey tail with dark grey highlights wearing a red shirt and red pants with a brown jacket over it. The other one is a white angel like being with blue highlights on his arms, legs, and wings. He appears to have blue eyes and also looks to be wearing a high-tech visor of some kind. The visor appears to be white with blue highlights and a transparent blue shade. He also appears to be expelling some sort of transparent energy that I later found out to be called existence energy.

The figures are Jak, the god of victory, and GameOver, the god of existence, respectively. As the figures trade punches once more, they decide to engage in some friendly chit-chat. "You've gotten stronger GameOver." The god of victory says as he tries to land a kick on GameOver. "As have you Jak." The Big-bang-sapien god replies as he blocks the kick.

Suddenly a huge planet that looked like it was made of other planets fused with a sickly green core flew at the sparing gods. As it approaches them, the planet spits out green spawns of fusion matter reminiscent of slimy heads with a single slicked-back haircut with blood-red eyes and a need to consume.

"What are these things?" Jak asks in confusion as he tries to destroy them. "Those would be fusion spawns; which means that must be Planet Fusion my clueless friend." GameOver answers as he blasts the evil spawns with existence energy. "Welcome to training through existence travel." GameOver remarks in sarcasm as they try to draw the mix-match of planets away from the Milky Way and Earth.

As the fusion spawns are defected one after another, the green mix-match of multiple planets sends out a new fighter. This one appears to be a humanoid made of newspaper with green ooze all over it and a giant throwing star made of newspaper on its back. This is a newsprint ninja.

As the gods rush at the Newsprint Ninja, GameOver tries to punch it with his right arm. The Newsprint Ninja attempts to counter by using his throwing star to cut of GameOvers arm, but GameOver uses some existence energy to alter existence so his left arm is cut off instead of his right arm.

At this point, GameOver grins in cockiness and says, "You should have gone for a lethal blow." "Existence Overload!" GameOver screams as he becomes omnipotent for a short time.

The Next five minutes pass in a blur with GameOver recovering his arm and the fusion being defected with an axe kick to the head. At this point GameOver has lost his omnipotence. As this happens, some kind of green ooze flies at Jak and almost lands on him.

"Look out!" GameOver yells as he pushes Jak out of the way. As the fusion matter hits them both, it flies off of them and forms into identical clones of the two that appear to be made of the ooze that hit them earlier.

"What! Another clone?" Jak asks as he grins in cockiness just like GameOver did five minutes prior to their current situation. "Be careful, they can match us blow for blow." GameOver warns in cation. "Are you sure?" Jak asks as he blasts his fusion knockoff with holy energy.

As Fusion Jak blasts Jak with holy energy in a mirror of him, GameOver answers his question. "I'm pretty sure." GameOver replies as he punches his fusion double. Just as the gods overwhelm their fusion duplicates, the fusions retreat and head for Earth at full speed. Planet Fusion had gotten past Earths greatest defense.

"Indigo, Please contact Freedom Fighters Headquarters." GameOver says into his visor. As he says this, his visor glows bright white and materializes into a beautiful young woman with tan skin, and indigo-colored hair that reaches to her back. She is wearing a skintight indigo-colored jumpsuit and a visor identical to the one GameOver was wearing. She also appears to have 24 pairs of indigo-colored angel wings on her back

"I'm currently in the process of contacting Freedom Fighters Headquarters." Indigo replies as she summons a construct of a video-chat screen. On the screen appear several anthropomorphic animals ranging from one bunny to three hedgehogs. Soon a brown furred anthropomorphic squirrel wearing a golden crown on her head and a blue jacket on her upper body approaches the front of the group. This is Princess Sally Acorn of the Acorn Kingdom.

"Why have you called us during your spar GameOver?" The royal squirrel asks. "I have some really bad news Sally." GameOver replies. "How bad are we talking?" She asks. "I'm talking teaming up with Eggman bad." GameOver replies. As GameOver finishes his answer to the royal squirrels' question, everyone present gasps. "Be ready for an invasion and be prepared to take on existence busters." GameOver warns. "Jak and I will be back on Earth momentary." He adds. "What about you?" Sally asks in worry. "I have something I need to do before I can return." GameOver says as he summons existence energy into his right hand and pulls out a strange transparent emerald that says "existence god" on it. The big-bang-sapien god then starts fettling with them.

"Um…. What are you doing?" Jak asks GameOver as he does something with the existence energy he just summoned and the strange emerald in his hand. "Something I hope I don't regret." is the gods' reply.

"Existence Control!" GameOver shouts as he alters existence again.

* * *

It was at this time in another universe that my story would intertwine with theirs.

"Ok, I got to level 36 in FusionFall Retro, completed all the missions, and took down Lord Fuse." I say as I get on the FusionFall Legacy website. "Now it's time to get into FusionFall Legacy." I continue as I log in. "Click launch game, create character, customize character, and name character." I say as I do each step. "Coco Skiptooth, and done" I say as I enter my character name and click the start game button.

"What the heck?" I ask out load as my whole world flashes transparent for a split second before I pass out. I come two only to find myself in front of the chat screen showing a red haired teenager wearing black framed glasses and a white lab coat with black buttons and a light blue robot with tan eyes and the dexlabs symbol on her breastplate. These are Dexter and Computress respectively. "Just what have I gotten myself into?" I ask myself.

At the time, I was unaware that this is where my story truly begins.

* * *

Hey guys, that was epic right? Well; please leave a review telling me how good, bad, or just plain right or wrong this was. Your reviews will help me improve my writing skills.

Your favorite fanfiction author,

GameOver25


End file.
